A Friend Like Rory
by JustMe133
Summary: AU!AU!AU! Just making sure everyone realizes that. I honestly don't have a summary for this story right now. All I can say is read and enjoy. Rating: T.
1. Who Is That?

**AU & FUTURE-FIC (not really it's just set in senior year). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**In this story, Benny and Ethan have never met, Sarah and Erica are just a couple of hot, bitchy high school girls (and the same age as the guys [but they don't really have anything to do with this story]), and Rory is … well Rory. No supernatural stuff.**

**Once again, this is a Benny/Ethan story! If you don't like, why do you keep reading my stories? If you do like, THEN THANK YOU!**

**Still don't own MBAV :(**

**For all you Bethan-lovers, I bring you ****A Friend Like Rory**

…

Benny POV:

Just great. First day of senior year, and I'm late. Entering the principal's office, I groan at the line of student's waiting to get their schedules. Looks like I'm not the only late kid this year. I smile as I see my friend Rory walk towards me from the front of the line, a huge smile on his face. He's one of the few friends I'll allow myself to have. Other than him and a couple girls who I talk to every now and then, I really keep to myself, which is the way I like it.

"Dude, whaaaaaaaazup?" Rory practically screams in my ear. I just shake my head and look at him.

"Besides being happy that this is our last year in this hell-hole and being late on the first day, not much."

"Yeah, I figured you'd be late so I got your schedule," he says, shuffling through the papers in his hands and handing it to me. "I looked and we got all our classes together this year and lunch!" he said excitedly. I smiled until I realized he was holding another piece of paper in his hands besides his own schedule.

"What else you got there?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh my friend asked me to grab his schedule too since he said he was gonna be late making sure his sister got to school."

"I never really see you hang out with anyone besides me and those two chicks…"I say, voice trailing off in confusion as we step into the hall.

"Dude, I've hung out with him since like forever, not to mention that you and him have had lockers next to each other since freshman year," Rory said, rolling his eyes at me. I just shrug, not really caring anymore. What's some unknown dude to me right? "Ethan dude what's up!" Rory yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see a dark haired guy walking towards us, running his fingers through his hair with one hand and fixing his bag with the other.

"Hey Rory," he says, smiling at the over-excited blonde. "Did you get my schedule?"

"Yeah I did, I had to get Benny's as well," he says, waving a hand in my direction as he hands him his schedule. He looks at me, a bit of a surprised look in his eyes.

"Benny," he says, looking at me with a confused expression on his face. Suddenly it lights up with understanding and a smile forms on his face. "Our lockers are next to each other! I was trying to figure out how I recognized you…"

"Yeah," is all I say, trying not to stare at him too much. He has a really good smile… I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I tune back in to the conversation.

"Ethan, we have all our classes together too!" Rory said, shaking the other guy by the shoulders excitedly, causing the dark haired angel… Angel? Where the hell did that come from? Dark haired _guy. GUY._ to laugh.

"That's great Rory. Let's get to class then," he said, turning around as he glanced at his schedule. I pulled my eyes away from him to see Rory shoot me a knowing smirk before full blown smiling at me. Just shrugging it off, I shove his shoulder playfully, asking what class we have first. Ethan looks up then, dark eyes sparkling slightly in the hallway lights. "You have this class with us?"

"I have all your classes I assume. Rory said me and him have all the same ones, and since you and him have all the same ones…" I let my voice trail off as he smiles at me.

"Cool. Let's go then," he says, walking away. Rory and I scramble to follow him.

…

Rory POV:

I can't help but smirk as I see Benny glance at Ethan during the morning classes. I knew Benny would like him. Benny denies it all the time, but I know he's at least bi, he just won't admit it, which is foolish since I am the closest thing he has to a best friend. Oh well. My smirk grows as I see Ethan quickly glance at Benny when he wasn't looking. Oh yeah. Who's the best matchmaker ever? Me. Now it's just trying to get them to admit it to themselves and each other.

...

**Ooh devious Rory! : D**


	2. Curiousity and Questions

Ethan POV:

Walking towards the cafeteria with Rory and … _him_, I can't help the thoughts that run through my head. I had avoided people for three years, avoided being noticed by anyone except Rory, who practically had to force himself into my life. Then suddenly life throws _him_ at me. My thoughts are pushed to the side when I get poked in the arm, hard.

"Dude! Quit zoning out and tell me, where do you want to sit?" Rory said, glancing around the cafeteria. I, too, look and see an empty, single circular table by a window. Without saying anything, I walk to the table and slide into a chair, sighing happily. No group tables for me. I look up to see Rory giving me that sympathetic look he does when I do stuff like this. _He,_ on the other hand, just looks confused. He looks so good that way … I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again, willing all those thoughts out of my brain.

"Wanted to get here before someone took the table," I say to their unspoken questions, shrugging. _He _nods while Rory shakes his head.

"Well," I force myself to think his name, _Benny_, says, "I'm gonna grab some food. You two want anything? I don't mind getting something for all of us…" his voice trails off as he glances at me quickly before looking away. I just shake my head no and stare at the table, avoiding his eyes. When I look up, I see Rory frowning at me.

"I thought we were making such progress this summer!" he says, shaking his head sadly. "I really thought this would be the year that you made more friends besides me."

"I don't need friends. And the only reason you're my friend is because you forced yourself into my life!" I say angrily, glaring at him. He just glares back before a smile breaks across his features.

"You love me and you know it," he says smugly, smiling a toothy grin at me. I finally break and allow a smile to show before speaking.

"Not as much as you might think." We both laugh and all my anger and nervousness is gone. Although those thoughts of Benny still linger in my mind. I guess Rory noticed my change in mood because he just stares at me.

"It's okay you know. To admit that you might like him…"

"What?"I say, eyes wide in shock. "I-I do not _like_ him. I don't even know him…" my voice dies off as Rory just smirks at me.

"You're a horrible liar Ethan." When I open my mouth to speak, Benny sits down at our table. I close my mouth and just sit there, hoping to not draw attention to myself any more than I already have. So, to save myself further embarrassment in front of _him_, I'm going to the snack machines since I don't feel like waiting in that line for the junk the school calls food.

…

Rory POV:

I watch Ethan walk away from the table, eyes on the floor. I just shake my head sadly. From what he told me, he used to have friends, back in about 5th grade, then all his "friends" began making fun of him for some unknown reason and shunned him. So, he locked himself away in himself, becoming a shell of the former Ethan. I broke through though, determined to become friends with the dark haired, interesting boy. He's one of my closest friends now, and I'm the only one he'll open up to. So naturally, when he told me that he might like guys more than girls, I decided to play matchmaker, and began the hunt to find him the perfect guy. Then, I met Benny, another guy with few friends. He also caught my eye so I began hanging out with him. I eventually found out he was at least bi, maybe full-on gay, although he'll never admit it. He's just obvious in his appreciation of guys. During the summer, as I spent time with each guy alone, I realized something. They were perfect for each other! It was just getting them together that was the problem. Then this morning, when I got that text from Ethan asking to pick up his schedule, I took my chance that Benny wasn't already in class. And now, the pieces are falling into place.

"Hey Benny, what do you think of Ethan?" I ask, glancing at him, smiling when I see him reluctantly pull his eyes from Ethan who was still at the snack machines. He glances at me and a light blush covers his cheeks as he realizes I caught him staring. I smile and dig into the forgotten French fries on his plate, waiting for him to answer.

…

Benny POV:

"What about him?" I ask, hoping to appear un-interested. But honestly, how could I not be? The minute he walked towards us earlier sent my thoughts into places I tried my best to keep them out of. I've tried to keep my interest hidden; only glancing at him when he wasn't looking, but I'm afraid Rory caught me.

"I just was wondering what you thought about him. I mean, I know you don't have many friends, and well, he doesn't have many friends. Maybe we could all be … friends," he says, smirking at me again. I know that smirk. I'm dead.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but stop."

"I'm not thinking anything," he says in a sing-song voice, smiling broadly at me now. I glare at him until Ethan comes back to the table, and my attention is drawn to him. He has a water bottle and some chips. I frown as he begins to eat.

"Is that all you're having?" I ask, not understanding this dark haired angel in front of me. He smiles at me and I almost lose my train of thought until he speaks again.

"I'd rather not eat that stuff yet. I'll eat tomorrow if it'll make you feel better," he says, his smile faltering a bit until I smile back.

"It would." We just stare at each other, goofy smiles on our faces until Rory clears his throat, giving us both smirks. I look at Ethan to see him looking at the table top, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. I glare at Rory who just smiles at me before getting up.

"I'll be right back," he says, leaving us alone. I look up to see Ethan glaring at Rory's retreating figure. If looks could kill…


	3. He Didn't Say

Ethan POV:

Rory is such a jackass. Leaving me alone … with Benny … alone. … OH MY GOD HE PLANNED THIS! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I facepalm as I realize this. I look up to see Benny eyeing me, eyebrows raised in a silent question. I just shake my head and let a small chuckle escape my lips before smiling. My smile grows as he smiles back at me. I guess there's no denying it now. Somewhere, in that messed up brain of his, Rory knew I would like Benny, and I guess hoped Benny would like me back. I'm beginning to hope so too. I hate that feeling.

"I'm gonna talk to Rory for a minute. I'll be right back," I say, getting up and walking towards Rory who was chatting to a couple of girls. I grab his arm and glare at him. His smile never falls off his face.

"Excuse me ladies," he says to them. They shoot glares my way but I just ignore them and drag him out into the hall.

"Rory! I know what you're doing. I've figured it out!" I said, pushing him against the wall. He just smirks and begins clapping.

"I should've known you'd figure it out first," he says, rolling his eyes. "You're not mad. I was just trying to do something nice. I mean, I honestly think you and Benny could become great friends, and maybe even more."

"Rory! When I told you that I … like guys, I didn't expect you to go and play cupid!"

"I'd make an awesome cupid."

"Does he even like guys?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think he does."

"Rory!"

"Come on dude, I know you're pissed, but can you honestly say I didn't find you a good match?" I just sigh, shaking my head.

"Rory…"

"Seriously, you haven't even given him a chance. I know you have the whole anti-social thing going on, but I think Benny would be good for you." I just sigh and grab my bag.

"I'm heading on to class. I'll save you and … him, a seat."

…

Benny POV:

When I followed them, I hadn't honestly expected to hear that conversation. I just stood there, behind some lockers, in shock. Rory was trying to set me up with Ethan. How did he know I liked guys? I thought I was so careful. I flirted with girls; I even dated every now and then. And Ethan. He's been literally next to me for 3 years, and I never noticed him. I wish I had. I mean … there's something about him. Rory's right. We could definitely be good friends, but I'm hoping for more now. I'm smiling until I find a hole in my joy.

Ethan didn't say if he liked me.

...

**Dun-dun-duuuun**


	4. What Do They Have Planned?

Rory POV:

As I round the corner, I find Benny standing there, a shocked and somewhat sad look on his face, my backpack at his feet. He sees me and changes his mood immediately; shifting to a fake happiness I can see through. I sigh before speaking.

"How much did you hear?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrows at him. He smiles sheepishly at me before sighing.

"Enough to know you were attempting to set me and him up."

"You're not mad?" I asked, surprise in my voice.

"I'm not. You could've told me you knew at least."

"I was going to if you showed any interest in Ethan. Which you do. So dude, I know you like guys," I say, laughing at him. He shakes his head before looking at me.

"I think me and Ethan could be good together," he says quietly, "but he never said if he liked me or not." My eyes widen as I think about it. Ethan didn't say it, but he kind of implied it right?

"Let's go to class. Flirt with him. Make him admit he likes you," I say, shrugging like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He just gawks at me before straightening himself and smiling a big goofy smile at me.

"I'll make that boy fall in love with me."

…

Ethan POV:

I sigh as I put my head on my desk. I still can't wrap my mind around it. My only friend, the only person I have allowed myself to get close to, is trying to set me up with his friend who may or may not like guys. I really did not expect my first day of senior year to go this way. I don't even bother to look up as I feel someone sit next to me. What the person does next catches my attention though.

They put an arm around the back of my chair, and effectively my shoulders. I look up to see Benny smiling at me. "Hi."

"Um. Hi," is all I can get out, not sure what's going on. I look to see Rory come sit on my other side, smiling as well. This can't be good.

…

**So, I'm finishing this one right here for now. Hope I can get this one completely finished sometime soon as well as the other one[s] I am/will be posting. **

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Confusion, Lies, and Misunderstandings

**Hey hey readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Update date: 1-29-2012. Hope you all enjoy this.**

**We have a little bit of drama in this chapter, and some cussing, but don't worry it should be … interesting.**

**Please enjoy.**

…

Ethan POV:

All throughout this class, Benny kept his arm around me. I was so awkward and tense I couldn't even look at him, so I kept facing the front, trying to ignore the weight around my shoulders. I stiffened even more as I felt feather-light fingertips brush up and down my arm, in an almost teasing manner. Every time I attempt to scoot away from him, he clamps his arm down, making it impossible to move. Why is he doing this to me? Did Rory tell him I like guys? Is he just teasing me? Or … he can't possibly like me can he? My head hurts from all this thinking. Finally the bell rang. I can't help the relieved sigh that comes out of my mouth as he takes his arm away and stands up. I watch as he walks towards the door, only to be stopped by some girl with long blonde hair, who instantly began to flirt with him. Wow. He's definitely not into guys if he's just gonna stand there and flirt with some girl. Then I notice the look on his face. He looks pissed off. Watching him talk to her, he seems really angry. She just shakes her head and smiles at him, placing a hand on his arm, rubbing lightly. Who the hell is this girl?

…

Benny POV:

Ugh. Stupid chick had to ruin my plan. I was going to "casually" walk into the hallway, and then when Ethan popped out of the classroom, sling my arm around him again and keep it there. Yeah, he seemed tense before, but he didn't complain. I hope that's a good sign. Anyway, as I was walking to leave the classroom, Erica, this super-hot, super-bitchy, and overall bitter, mean person, walked up to me, and began flirting with me!

"Benny," she said, trying to sound seductive. Fail chick, epic fail. "Walk me to my next class? Maybe we could stop at the janitor's closet on the way there?" she asks me, attempting to purse her lips seductively.

"Ha yeah let me think. No."

"But Benny, remember when we went on that date?" she asks, placing her hand on my arm and rubbing it.

"What date?" I ask, confused. She rolls her eyes playfully and continues rubbing my arm.

"That date we went on over the summer? Where we were in your car, and you let me kiss you _everywhere_?" What the hell? My eyes widen as I get what she's implying. Before I can reply to her vicious lies, a voice speaks from behind me.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Ethan said, pushing past me and her, a look of pure despair on his face.

"Ethan!" I say, attempting to pass Erica.

"Benny," she said, tightening her grip on my arm. "Leave the little fag alone. You're not gay. You've never shown interest in guys before."

"You knew he was there."

"Yes. That's why I said what I said. He needed to know you're not gay."

"Jesus Erica! Shuttup! You know we never did that!"

"I know. I just did it to piss off the little fag. Now how about we go to that janitor's closet and make my lie a true statement."

"Fuck no. In fact, let me tell you something. I'm gay. I like guys. Especially the boy you just pissed off. Now stay the fuck away from me and him. I have no desire to ever, and I mean EVER do anything with you. You are all wrong for me. Now get out of my way."

"Benny Weir, you are going to regret turning me down and being gay! Regret it!" she screeched at me as I ran past her, heading to my next class. Peeking in the door, I don't see him in there.

Fuck, Ethan, where are you?

…

**That's the end of this chapter! Good or bad? Let me know! I really hope my dear dedicated readers liked it!**

**I'll hopefully update soon.**

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Told You You Would Regret It

**Wow, updating two days in a row! Go me! **

**Hope all my readers like this chapter! We've got some serious drama going on here. I'm debating if I wanna change the tags to Romance/Drama instead of Romance/Humor… I guess I'll let ya'll be the judge of that :)**

**This may be the longest chapter so far. Sorry about that … not really just had a lot to go in here!**

**Read now. Please and thank you!**

…

Ethan POV:

After hearing what Benny did with that _slut_, I just took off. I can't believe I even thought he could possibly like me. I swear, I'm going to kick Rory's ass for making me talk to people. This is what happens. They just fuck you over. That's how pissed off I am. I hate cussing. It's vulgar. Yet sometimes it's the only thing that can express how I feel.

I took off. I was going to just go to my next class, but I couldn't see _him._ So I just took off towards the teacher's lounge. Luckily, I am that much of a dork and a teacher's pet that I am allowed in here during classes, no questions asked. Honestly, it's pretty awesome.

I drop down onto a couch and hold my head in my hands, sighing to myself. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I actually thought someone could like me. This has to just be some cruel game Rory's playing on me. This is exactly why I didn't allow myself to friends.

…

Benny POV:

"Rory! Where's Ethan? You're his friend, you have to know where he is! I checked all the bathrooms, and he's in none of them! Please help me find him!" I practically scream at the blonde, my body tense, voice frantic.

"Dude, calm down. What happened?"

"Erica–"

"You said enough. What'd that bitch do now?"

"She must've saw that I had my arm around Ethan, so she said something that pissed him off and he took off!"

"Well, at least that means he likes you. And come on, he won't ditch school. I have a feeling of where he is." I followed Rory throughout the school, up towards the front, and down a deserted hallway. He stopped outside the teacher's lounge.

"Dude, this is the _teacher's lounge_. We can't go in here," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Yes we can. Or actually, Ethan can. Ten to one says he's in here."

"Well, let's not just stand here. I need to see him, tell him what she said was not true."

"I don't think he'll wanna see you."

"Please Rory." I guess he can hear the desperation in my voice.

"You really like him."

"More than I thought I would. When I saw that look on his face … it broke my heart." He sighs before looking at me.

"Let me talk to him first." I nod happily and stand by the wall, waiting.

…

Rory POV:

I knock on the door, calling out, "Ethan, I know you're in there! Open up and talk to me!" I glance at Benny to see him staring at the door with wide, anxious eyes. I just shake my head and look when it opens.

"What do you want?" Ethan asks, voice full of so much bitterness, I take a step back.

"Benny told me what happened. He wanted me to talk to you."

"I don't give a fuck what you or _Benny_ have to say. Leave me alone." I take another step back, surprised about how much venom was used when he said Benny's name.

"Did you just cuss?" I say, placing my hand on the door, keeping him from closing it. He just glares at me, fire in his eyes. Finally, after about 10 minutes of staring, I see the fire die down, and he steps back, letting me in. I close the door behind us and sit next to him on the couch.

"Just say what you have to say and leave."

"Ethan, listen to me. Erica's one of the biggest bitches in this school. She loves pissing people off. And she's been trying to get Benny to sleep with her since we were freshman. He always said no. Because he's GAY."

"No he's not! Quit saying that! I don't know what sick, twisted game you're playing, but I'm tired of it. I can't believe I thought you were my friend. This is exactly why I avoid people. They do this shit to me!"

"I am your friend! Have I ever done anything that made you think I didn't want to be your friend?"

"This! Making me think I actually had a shot with _him._"

"You do!"

"Just Shuttup! I'm going home." He grabs the door and runs out. I hear Benny call out to him, but when I get out there, he's gone and Benny looks depressed.

"I'm sorry Benny. Just give him some time. Hopefully, by tomorrow, we can talk some sense into him."

**[The next day at school]**

3rd person POV:

The minute Ethan stepped into the school, he stopped in his tracks, for two reasons. One: On every square inch of available wall space and locker space, were pictures of him, with big letters that said ETHAN MORGAN IS A FAG! The second was that some girl had her tongue down Benny's throat. Once people noticed Ethan standing there, they began laughing. He took a step out and turned to run, bumping straight into someone.

"Little fag, are you okay?" Erica said, a sneer on her face. She looks over his shoulder and laughs. "Told you he wasn't gay. You should just kill yourself, no one likes you anyway. You can thank Rory and Benny, they helped me with my artwork," she said pushing him down and laughing as she walked away. Ethan sat there, tears running down his face. A shadow fell across him, and he looked up to see a girl with dark brown curly hair looking at him, holding a hand out to him.

"You okay?" she asked as he reluctantly took her hand. She pulled him up and looked over his shoulder, seeing what everyone else in school had already noticed. "Ooooh. You must be Ethan… I'm sorry Erica did that. She's … well a very bitter person."

"Just shut up. I don't need you're pity. You can tell Erica I'm taking her advice though," he said, running off, away from everyone, passing Rory who tried to stop him.

"Ethan you okay?" he asked the boy who just kept running. Then he saw Sarah looking at him, a scared look in her eyes. "What happened?" she just pointed at the school, and they walked in together. Rory gasped when he saw all the pictures. "Who did this?"

"Erica," Sarah said, shaking her head. "Erica!" Sarah called out to the blonde girl who was laughing at Benny, who was struggling to get the random girl off of him. Finally she looked over, a smirk on her face. "What did you say to Ethan? He said he's going to take your advice."

"Good."

"What advice?" Benny asks, furiously wiping his mouth as the random girl walked away, high-fiving Erica on the way and giggling.

"I just told the little fag that no one liked him and he should off himself… oh and that you and Rory helped with my artwork. I told you you regret turning me down and being "gay"," she said, looking at Benny.

"Shit. Rory, we gotta find Ethan!" Together, the two boys ran out of the school, on the hunt for Ethan. Sarah glanced at Erica before shaking her head.

"Why are you doing this? Are you homophobic or something?"

"No. I just want Benny. And I can't have him if he's having gay sex with some fag. So, get rid of the fag, get rid of my problem. Once he's gone, me and Benny can be together."

"You psychotic bitch! Benny does not want you! He's gay! Get that through your thick head!" Sarah walked away, ripping off Ethan posters as she went and throwing them away.

"Benny's MINE!" Erica screamed after the dark haired girl, eyes wild and crazy looking.

…

The two boys were in Benny's car, driving fast along a bridge that ran over some river **[A/N: No idea what Whitechapel is really like, but I needed a bridge. Deal with it.]**. Benny hit the brakes as Rory screamed out, "There's Ethan's car! Shit, where is he?" The two boys jumped out of the car, screaming Ethan's name. Finally they saw him, standing on the edge, watching the running water beneath him.

"Ethan don't do it!" Rory and Benny screamed out at the same time, eye's wide.

"Why not?" he screamed over his shoulder, looking at them. "You guys … you guys helped her! She's right, I should just kill myself."

"Ethan, I am crazy about you! Please. Ever since I saw you yesterday I just … You can't do this. We didn't do anything to help Erica. We hate her, or at least I do. Please," Benny pleaded, slowly stepping closer to the boy.

"Then why were you making out with that girl if you're so "crazy" about me?"

"She forced herself on me. Trust me, I have no interests in girls. I'm gay."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. Now please come down here so we can talk."

"F-fine," Ethan said, turning to step down but then he began to wobble, then his foot slipped.

"ETHAN!" Benny and Rory screamed out, rushing to edge where Ethan had been standing.

…

**Oh yeah can you say horrible ending? CLIFFHANGER! Lol. Sorry you guys just can't seem to help it xD**

**So who wants to kill Erica by now? Lol. Totally can't blame you if you do.**

**Alright, hope to update again soon.**

**Update date: 1-30-2012**

**Love you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Good Job Rory

**So, this will most likely only get updated one chapter. Sorry guys, not as much going on yet. It'll get better … I hope. If not, sorry you guys.**

**Still don't own MBAV. Epic sadness. Oh well, I'll manage by writing fanfiction! Oh yeah!**

**I guess this is just another filler chapter.**

**Oh well. Updated: 2-1-2012 ; Posted: 2-2-2012**

…

Benny and Rory rushed to the edge that Ethan had been standing on. Looking over, they see him clinging on for dear life to the bare edge, knuckles white from the grip he has on it.

"Thank God or whoever is up there watching us that you didn't fall," Benny said, reaching out towards the scared looking boy. "Trust me Ethan, I won't let you fall." Ethan managed a nod and hesitantly raised a hand towards Benny, whose hand was outstretched towards his own. Their fingers barely grasped before Benny yanked him up, causing the both of them to fall back, Ethan landing on top of Benny, who instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "You're okay."

"I'm okay," Ethan said, staring into Benny's eyes. Benny smiled at him and moved Ethan's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." They just stared at each other until Rory took a picture of them with his phone. They looked at him, surprised.

"Sorry for ruining the moment guys. But I gotta get Erica back for the hell she's put you both through. Do you mind?" They shared a look before smiling at Rory and shaking their heads no. "Awesome. Well, I'm gonna go get my plan together, have fun you two! Oh, I'm taking your car Benny!" Rory said, grabbing Benny's keys from where he dropped them and took off, leaving the two alone.

"So," Ethan asked, standing up and helping Benny up, who didn't let go of the other boy's hand. "Are you really g-gay?"

"Yep. I am. And I happen to have this crazy crush on a cute guy with dark eyes and dark brown hair." Ethan looked up and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"I thought I was bi … but no girls ever caught my attention. But there is this really REALLY gorgeous guy I kinda like." Benny smiled and hugged Ethan.

"So… wanna maybe … go out with me? We can go as slow as you want and everything. Wanna give me a chance?"

"I don't know Benny. I really do like you, but … I just … I don't think I'm ready yet. Give me time?" Benny nodded and hugged Ethan again.

"I understand. After everything Erica did… I understand. How about you take me home, then go home and think about it?" Ethan nodded and walked to his car, where his keys were in the driver's seat. Together, the boys went to their own houses, each thinking. Soon, they reached Benny's house.

"Here you go," Ethan said, pulling up in front of the quiet house.

"Thanks. Can I ... give you something to help you think about your decision?" Ethan seemed surprised but nodded anyway. He was even more surprised when Benny leaned over and kissed him gently. "Maybe that can convince you."

"Uh... see you tomorrow," Ethan said, turning away from the other boy, blushing furiously.

"See you tomorrow."

…

The next day, Benny waited outside the school, waiting for Ethan. He smiled as the boy walked up to him, a shy smile on his face.

"Hi. How you feeling?" Benny asked, looking at him.

"I'm… okay."

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure…"

"C-can I … hold your hand?"

"I-I guess," Ethan said, looking at him. Benny smiled a huge smile and gently intertwined his fingers with the other boys. Together, they walked into school. They were surprised when they saw Sarah and Rory laughing at a freaking out Erica.

"What's going on?" Benny asked as they walked up to the three. Erica turned to them and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO. Y-YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM! YOU CAN'T! WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M PERFECT!" she yelled, shoving Ethan down.

"Oh my God Erica, shut up! Can't you tell, I don't like you? You're nothing but a skanky slut, and I will never, ever, EVER, in my life fuck you or want to be with you. Seriously. Just go. Leave me and Ethan alone. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Benny screamed at her. She looked like she was about to cry but just walked off, leaving them all there. Benny helped Ethan up, holding his hand again.

"What happened?" Ethan asked the two laughing people. They just pointed at Erica's open locker, making his mouth fall open. Her locker front and inside was covered with multiple pictures, all the same photo. It was the picture Rory took of them, Ethan on top of Benny, them smiling at each other.

"Nice going dude," Benny said, high-fiving Rory with his hand. Sarah had walked away, leaving the three boys alone.

"So…" Rory said, gesturing to them. "What's going on here?" The two looked at each other, not sure how to answer.

"Um…"

"I asked him out, but he's still thinking about it. But he did agree to hold my hand today, which is what we're doing," Benny said happily.

"So you do like him?" Rory asked Ethan, who was watching the floor intently. He just nodded before looking up.

"I do like him, but I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet. I'm sorry Benny," Ethan said, letting go of the taller guys hand and walking away. Benny just watched him walk away for a second before yelling after him.

"You should know, I'm not giving up on you just yet!" Ethan turned and looked at him sadly before disappearing down the hall.

…

**Aww Ethan turned Benny down! Oh no! Sorry if this chapter sucked, wasn't really "feeling" it when I was writing it. =/ And what does Benny have planned to win Ethan over? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next installment of AFLR!**

**Also, sorry the confrontation with Erica wasn't too good. I tried.**

**Hope it turns out better later on.**

**Peace Out!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Give Me A Chance

**Yay update time it is! [Sorry think I just had a Yoda moment xD]**

**Updated: 2-3-2012**

**Alrighty well … here ya go. I don't know if I have any words for this chapter. [Wow, I really suck at these AN's huh?]**

**I'm obviously doing something right, I mean, you keep reading and reviewing. That has to mean something…**

…

Ethan POV:

I had to turn him down. I didn't want to, I like him, but I'm not getting hurt again, plus there's … the problem. I can't handle it. I just shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I head to class, knowing today's gonna be Hell on Earth. I sit next to him and Rory in every single freakin' class. I sit in my seat, watching the door for him and Rory to walk in. Rory comes first, looking too cocky, even for him. Then he comes in, and I feel my face heat up as he smiles at me and sits next to me. This is going to be so hard to keep denying him.

…

Benny POV:

He likes me. He said so himself. So why did he turn me down? I mean, he turned into a fuckin' tomato when he saw me. That's gotta mean something. I guess I'll just have to wow him with my awesome flirting skills… Damn I'm beginning to sound like Rory. Note to self: Stop listening to him talk.

"Hi Ethan," I say, smiling at him as I scoot my chair a little closer to him.

"Hi," he mumbles, trying to not look at me, causing me to smirk just a little bit. Going to be difficult are you Ethan? I think, smiling. I scoot closer and place my hand on his leg.

"Give me a chance Ethan. You won't regret it." He looks at me and scoots away, frowning.

"Yes I will."

…

Rory POV:

Ethan likes Benny, Benny likes Ethan, why the hell is he doing this to them? I shake my head as I watch Benny flirt with Ethan constantly while Ethan tries to ignore him. This is painful to watch.

…

Ethan POV:

All day, Benny's been there. Every class, an arm around my shoulders or a hand on my leg, or holding my hand underneath the table. I push him away, he just comes back. He doesn't give up. Finally, the bell for lunch rings. I disappear out the door and to the teachers' lounge, hoping for peace and quiet. Luckily, it was one of my teachers in there and they willingly left, leaving me alone with my thoughts, which are all of him. I begin pacing, my thoughts on him.

His smile.

His eyes.

The way his hand felt in mine.

His arm around my shoulder.

His hand on my leg.

His kiss.

No one should be this addictive. I told him no. I need to be strong and stay with my choice.

"Thinking about me?" I hear him say. I turn to see him standing in the door way, looking at me. What's he doing here?

…

Benny POV:

I knew he was running off to the teachers' lounge. Rory said that was his safe-haven, his thinking place. I let him go, waiting about 10 minutes before I made my way there. Twisting the knob quietly, I smile when I see he forgot to lock it. I open it quietly and just stand there, watching him pace, a thoughtful look on his face. After about five minutes, I decide to speak.

"Thinking about me?" I ask, causing him to turn in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, eyes wide. I just smile and walk in, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"I wanted to talk to you. No interruptions."

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you no."

"But you also said you liked me."

"What's that matter? Just because I like you doesn't mean I have to date you."

"Do you want to date me though?" He hesitates before answering.

"Yes," he says quietly. "But I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't," he says, sitting down on one of the couches in here, not looking at me. I sit next to him and place an arm around him.

"Ethan. I really like you. Please, _please_, give me a chance." He looks at me with those big innocent eyes of his and I can't help but lean forward and kiss him. I feel him tense, but then he kisses me back. I'm ecstatic. We sit there, just gently kissing for about 5 minutes when I kiss a little harder, pulling him closer to me. His hands find their way to my hair, and I moan as he tugs gently. Both my arms are around him as our lips move perfectly against each other's, steadily moving faster each second. My hands run down his back and under his shirt, enjoying the feel of his skin. Suddenly, he pushes me away, gasping for breath.

"No… No no no no no no. I shouldn't have done that. WE shouldn't have done that," he says, beginning to freak out. I grab his wrist to keep him from moving.

"Why should we have not done that?"

"I can't explain. I'm sorry Benny. I like you. I really do. And I really like kissing you, but I should go. I'm sorry for leading you on," he says, yanking his arm from my grip and disappearing out the door. Guess I'm going to his house later to have a talk with him.

…

It's after school, and me and Rory are standing on Ethan's front porch, getting ready to confront him. Rory knocks on the door, a little too confident for my liking. I can honestly say we were both surprised when a girl opened the door. She was about 5' 7", had red-brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at us expectantly. Rory pulled himself together first.

"Hi, is Ethan here?" she smiled at him and shook her head.

"No sorry, he hasn't gotten home yet. May I ask who's here?" she says politely, looking at us both.

"I'm Rory and this is Benny. We're friends of Ethan's from school. May I ask who you are? I've been over here before and don't remember seeing you," he says, smiling at her.

"Oh. I'm Sierra, Ethan's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? ! ?" we say together, shock clear in our voices. Another voice speaks up behind us.

"Shit."

…

**Oh yeah, epic end! TBH, this is totally not how I pictured ending this chapter… It just felt right though, ending it this way.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Peace and love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Let Me Explain

**The end of the last chapter really pissed some people off huh? Don't worry, everything will be explained in this chapter, and since it's an explanation chapter, it may not be very long [not a surprise really though huh?]**

**Updated: 2-4-2012**

**Well, here you all go. The next chapter of "A Friend Like Rory".**

…

Ethan POV:

I had just parked my car when I recognized Benny's car. No. He can't be here. Shit, not good. They'll meet her if I don't hurry. I run up the steps but stop when I see she's already opened the door, a smile on her face as she talks to them. Shit.

"Girlfriend? ! ?" I hear them say together, and I feel my heart break, knowing Benny's found this out now. I walk up behind them and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Shit." They both turn to look at me, shock on their faces. I avoid their eyes as I walk up to my front door where Sierra is waiting for me.

"Ethan!" she says, chipper as always. Wow I hate that. She leans up to kiss my cheek but I pull away, frowning at her.

"Don't do that," I say to her. She just looks at me and nods.

"Later then. Aren't you going to invite your friends in?"

"Yeah guys, come in. We really need to talk." They both just nod silently, following me to my room. Sierra follows as well, but I turn around and glare at her. "Not you. I need to talk to my friends _alone_. Understand?" I say bitterly, causing her to flinch a little bit, but eventually she nods and walks off, calling over her shoulder to me.

"Leave the door open. Wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea about you," she says quietly, shooting a glare my way. I freeze but just give a brisk nod, walking to my room where they were waiting. I leave my door barely open, a crack big enough that you could barely see in. I sigh and drop my bag next to my bed before collapsing on it, covering my face with my hands.

"Just yell and get it over with," I say, my voice muffled by my hands. When neither of them say anything, I sit up and look at them. They both just look at me, eyes void of all emotions. Finally, Rory speaks.

"You told me you liked guys," he said quietly, looking at me. I sigh before getting comfy on the bed, watching them.

"Do you want to hear what happened? Why I turned you down Benny, and why there's some _bitch_ running around my house saying she's my girlfriend?" They both nod, Benny taking the spot next to me on the bed while Rory takes my computer chair.

"It started after the first day of school, when I came home. My dad was waiting for me, a … hard look on his face. He looked … disturbed? That's the best word I think… Anyway, he asked me to sit down, said he had to talk to me. I did so and he … he told me that he had heard from a "reliable source" that I had been showing interest in guys at school, and that he didn't allow that in his house," I say, stopping to catch my breath. They both look at me, shock on their faces. I just nod and continue.

"He asked me if it was true. I told him no, I wasn't "showing interest" in any guy, which was technically true, I hadn't started showing you how I felt then. He seemed … proud of my answer, but told me just in case, he was having my new girlfriend move in with us. I was like "girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend," and he told me that he was having one of his co-workers daughter's move in, and he was paying her to dress in skimpy outfits and be my "girlfriend", to make sure that I didn't … like guys. And that's why I turned you down Benny," I whisper, looking at him. He just looks at me in shock, not sure what to say.

"What's your mom said about all of this?" Rory asked, looking at me. I shook my head sadly, looking at him.

"She's out of town. She doesn't know."

"You're 18 right?" he asks, watching me. I nod.

"Come stay with me and my mom. She won't care, you know that. You don't need to be here, with your dad treating you like this. Come stay with me, please."

"Rory, I can't do that. I can't impose on you like that."

"Stay with me," Benny said, looking at me. I just stare at him in shock.

"What? You barely know me."

"Ethan," he said, grabbing my hand and holding it in his. "I like you. A lot. And it's all thanks to Rory that I got to meet you. Stay with ether me or him, but you can't be here, somewhere where your dad is forcing you to have a girlfriend you don't want."

"Although she is pretty hot," Rory said, smirking. Benny glared at him.

"Not helping dude."

"Rory, Benny," I say, looking at them both, making them shut up. "Thank you, really, but I … its better this way. Benny," I say, turning to face him. "I really do like you, but I'm sorry. I can't be with you. You should just find someone else."

"No. I don't care if we have to keep our relationship a secret; I want to be with you."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Will you be my secret boyfriend?"

"Benny…. I don't know."

"Please Ethan," he says, leaning towards me and kissing me gently. I forget everything the minute his lips touch mine, until I hear a throat clear in my room.

"Well, well, well," Sierra says, making us separate. "How interesting is this. Your dad's just going to be so _happy_ isn't he?" she says to me, a victorious smirk on her face. I just sit there, glaring at her. She just smiles at me, happy. "I won't tell him, as long as I get a kiss from you, _boyfriend_."

"No. And go ahead, tell him. I'm leaving. I'm moving out of this house, and staying with my friends, away from him and away from you. I'm … I'm not letting him control me anymore," I say, standing up and moving to get my duffle bag out of my closet. She comes up and puts a hand on my arm, grabbing it tightly.

"You aren't going anywhere Ethan. Your father gave you to me. YOU'RE MINE!" she says, raising her hand and slapping me across the face. I stumble and my back hits the wall. "You stupid boy. You are mine. You are going nowhere. And I'll make sure your stupid friend and that stupid gay boy never set foot in this house again."

"I don't care! I'm leaving this house. You are welcome to stay all you want, and deal with that jerk that calls himself my father. I don't care. I'm leaving though. I'm not going to stay here and be abused by you and insulted by him."

"I'm calling him and telling him EVERYTHING!"

"GO AHEAD! I don't care!"

"What about your sister? Just going to leave her here?"

"No, I'll get her too, and she can leave with me." She just gasps and runs out of my room. I grab my bag and start throwing clothes and stuff in to it.

"So which one of us are you staying with?" Benny asked me, hope in his voice. I just look at him and shake my head.

"Rory. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for us to be together. I'm sorry Benny."

"It's okay, I understand. I still want to be with you. I'm not planning on not wanting you any time soon."

"You're gonna have to wait a while."

"Come on Ethan," Rory says to me, smiling, "Let's get your sister and go home."

What did I do to get a friend like him? Or someone like Benny in my life? I don't know, but maybe … maybe it's time to accept people into my life and stop pushing them away. Starting with Benny.

…

**I'm thinking the next chapter may very well be the last. I don't know, that could always change. Well, like I said before, this chapter was mainly an explaining chapter, with a tiny bit of an action. Pretty much all the girls in here are bitches huh? That happens I guess. Oh well.**

**Well, I really hope you all liked this chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. I'm Trusting You Not To Hurt Me

**I'm thinking this is the last chapter of AFLR. Aww, sad to see it go? I kinda am too, although I felt this story could've been so much better. Oh well! I tried.**

**Here you all go. Hope you like it, and thank you all for being such great readers and reviewers. **

**Updated: 2-7-2012**

…

"Here's your room Jane," Rory's mom said, indicating the room on the left. "And Ethan, yours is right here across from her."

"Thanks for letting us move in with you," Ethan said, turning towards the older woman, who smiled kindly.

"Ethan, you are my son's best friend. I couldn't let you stay in your home, being treated like that. How's your cheek feel?" she asked, gently probing his cheek, making him wince. It had gotten bruised from Sierra slapping him so hard.

"It stings, but I'll be fine."

"You poor thing. You put your stuff away and I'll get you an ice pack, sound good?" He just nods, watching her leave him and his sister alone.

"Jane… do you mind? That we left dad?"

"Of course not. That man was a pain in the ass."

"Jane! You're 11, don't cuss!"

"Oh please, just because you don't cuss doesn't mean I can't," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Jane…"

"Fine. I won't cuss as much."

"Fine."

Ethan watched his sister walk into her room, dragging her bags behind her. Shaking his head, he entered his new bedroom, dropping his stuff by the bed. "I'll unpack later," he says to himself, sitting on his new bed. He pulls out his cell phone to multiple missed calls from both his father and Sierra. He quickly deletes them all and calls his mom.

"Mom?"

"_Ethan! How are you? How's everything at home? Is everything okay?"_

"Mom… me and Jane moved out."

"_What? Why?"_

"Dad hired the daughter of his work friend to move into our house and be my girlfriend so I wouldn't turn gay."

"_Oh Ethan! I'm sorry!"_

"It's fine. I was holding up okay until …"

"_Until what sweetie?"_

"She saw me kissing this guy I like… And she threatened to tell dad. Then she slapped me across the face, leaving a bruise."

"_She did what? ! ?"_

"Yeah. So I moved in with Rory and his mom. Jane's here too."

"_Oh Ethan, I'm sorry you had to put up with that crap. Well, I'm in the process of divorcing your father any way. I'm tired of his controlling ways, and hopefully I can get full custody of you and Jane."_

"I doubt you'd have trouble with that. I wouldn't be surprised if he's sleeping with that girl either. Why else would he have her move in?"

"_You have a point. Oh well, I'm leaving him. I'll be home tonight, getting my clothes and stuff from the house, and getting me a hotel until I can find me a nice apartment or small house. Hopefully you and Jane will come live with me."_

"Of course mom. Y-you don't care that I'm … gay do you?"

"_Oh Ethan of course not! You're my son. I love you no matter what. Unless you killed someone… then we would maybe have a problem,"_ she said jokingly, making him smile.

"Thanks mom."

"_Anytime sweetie. Love you, and give Jane my love for me."_

"Love you too mom, and I will."

"_Bye dear. See you tomorrow most likely."_

"Bye mom."

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked, walking into the room, causing Ethan to jump in surprise.

"Y-yeah. I was just calling my mom and letting her know what happened."

"What she say?"

"That she's divorcing my father because she's tired of him, and that she's okay with me being gay."

"That's great Ethan!" Rory said, hugging him.

"Yeah… so your mom … said I was your best friend."

"S-she said that?" Rory squeaked out, looking at Ethan in surprise.

"Yeah. And can I tell you something?"

"S-sure."

"You're my best friend too," Ethan said quietly, smiling at the blonde boy.

"You… you always said you'd never have a best friend again."

"Maybe it's time to change that."

"Ethan, I'm proud of you. But… what about … Benny?"

"Benny… really likes me right?"

"So much. In fact … he might be in love with you."

"Love?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I need to … sort all of this out."

"I understand. Mom wanted me to give this to you by the way," he said, handing an ice pack to the dark haired boy.

"Thanks."

…

The next day at school, Ethan and Rory walked in together. Ethan had never felt this relieved to be coming to school.

"You okay? You look…happy."

"I am happy. Mom's back, getting custody of Jane and me hopefully by the end of the day, I have a best friend again, and hopefully by the end of the day I'll have a boyfriend too."

"Boyfriend? Wow Ethan, you've really … "

"Yeah. I think it's time to trust people. Or try to at least."

"Well I'm never going to ditch you or stop talking to you. And Benny said so himself, he's not giving up on you."

"I hope he means it."

"He does. I know he does."

"I hope so. You know how hard it is for me to trust people."

"I know," Rory said, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "But you need to understand, people care about you. And nothing you do can change that or get rid of us."

"I know. I need to talk to Benny."

"Go. I'll tell the teacher you guys are gonna be late." Ethan nodded and walked towards his locker, where Benny was waiting. When he saw him, he smiled.

"Hey you. How's your face feeling?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on his bruised cheek.

"I'm better. It doesn't hurt very much anymore."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you, in private. Come with me?"

"Sure. Teachers' lounge?"

"Mhm," Ethan said, turning and leading the way, Benny right behind him. Once there, Ethan let himself in and was happy to see no one was in there. Sitting down, he waited for Benny to sit next to him.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Mhm. I'm … I'm ready to give us a shot… I'm ready to trust again."

"Ethan… are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me or anything."

"Benny… I know I've only known you a couple of days, but … you like me, and I like you."

"I do like you. A lot more than I thought I would. And you like me?"

"Yes you idiot, I like you."

"So… you want to be my boyfriend?"

"If you want me still… Oh God you don't want me anymore. I waited too long," Ethan said, putting his head in his hands and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Ethan, Ethan! Calm down! I still want you. I was just in shock."

"Oh… okay."

"Come here," Benny said, pulling Ethan till he was flush against him and kissed him. As he pulled away he smiled. "I like you. And I promise I will never hurt you. You can trust me."

"I hope I can. I don't want to regret you or regret letting you in my life," Ethan said, leaning up to kiss Benny again.

"You won't. I'll never let you regret me."

"I'm trusting you not to hurt me."

"I'll never hurt you."

…

**Aww, yes this is the end of AFLR. Although… there could possibly be a sequel. I don't know for sure yet. I have quite a few story ideas, so if I do a sequel, it'll be a while before I do it. **

**So this is a thank you to every single one of my dear dedicated readers that have read this story from the beginning and reviewed every update. **

**I really hope everyone liked the final chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
